When Quinn Chose Him
by haley97
Summary: Cute, mostly fluffy Quick moments throughout Puck and Quinn's life! Quick, Finchel, So Puckleberry and Pucktana, along with Fuinn and Fabrevans. End game - Quick, Finchel, Samtana.


**A/N: Okay, so here is my new Quinn/Puck story! I've been working on it for awhile, so I hope it's good. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

They were five years old… in the same class. A young girl primly walked through the door of the classroom, holding her mother's hand as they search the room for her name. They find it. It's in the back of the room. There are four other desks around hers. She sits at hers and begins unloading her cute, pink backpack. A boy walks up, holding his mother's hands. He has brown hair, she notices. He looks around for the desk with his name on it. His mother smiles and leans down and kisses his head, "Goodbye, son, have a good day, Finn."

Finn. She smiles at him, while she unloads his stuff. She notices the boy having trouble, not knowing where to put his stuff. She giggles, and points the place where the put their stuff, "Put it there." She tells him, before setting up her pink markers up. "Sit there." She looks up; to see a dark haired, Hispanic man point is daughter to the seat across from her. The dark skinned girl nods and sits down, swinging her feet, and sliding her stuff in the cubby quickly. The man leaves and the girl across from her smiles, "My name is Santana Lopez." She tells her.

The girl smiles at Santana and introduces herself. Students slowly file in the room, but no one comes in to sit at the fourth spot at their table. She wonders why no one is there. Finn is groaning, complaining about being the only boy at an all girl table. He pouts, slowly running his matchbox car over the table, making car sounds, while Santana and Her talk about their favorite Disney princesses. It's twenty minutes later, no one is there. Suddenly, the door opens and a woman slips in, holding the hand of a boy, whose hair is dark, and covers his entire head. She brings him over to the Teacher.

"I'm so sorry, we missed the bus to get over here, and my husband is at work, we had to walk, I'm so sorry!" she said, going on and on, about how she couldn't believe they were late for her son's first day of Kindergarten. The Teacher just smiles, and waves it off. The woman leads the boy over to their desk and he sits down. She gives him a kiss, muttering something in his ear, before leaving. The boy looks at the girl, and smiles. He turns to Santana and Finn and smiles, before announcing his name, "My name is Noah. Noah Puckerman."

Introductions float around the table, "... Santana Lopez,"…"…Finn Hudson…." The girl smiles shyly and looks at the boy through her lashes, "My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She says, as they smile at each other.

The teacher stands up, facing the classroom, and tells them to sit in a circle on the floor. Quinn quickly notices the class split up into boys and girls. Quinn, not wanting to be left out, sat next to Santana. But, when she hears a voice and turns, she notices that the person next to her is not a girl. It's a boy. And that boy is Noah. They give each other a smile before the teacher claps her hands, "Class, we're going…" she begins talking, and the youngsters listen in.

**QPQPQPQP**

He's playing with the blocks when she walks in. He's staring at his tower, calculating the best position to place his next one. Him and Finn, are trying to see who could make the biggest tower, without it falling. She wants to go over and help him, but Santana is calling her. She wants to play house. This sways Quinn, and she goes over to the group of girls.

His head perks up, watching the young blonde head over to the group of girls, by the play house. Some boys follow, and Noah nudges Finn, "Hey, let's go play with everyone else." He says, though his reasoning is he just wants to play with the small blonde. Finn, nods quickly, his eyes also trained on Quinn.

They both stand and hurry over. Quinn smiles at the duo, while a black haired girl arranges everyone, "Okay! Everyone pick a partner! You have to get married!" she calls.

Noah wipes his hands on his pants and him and Finn, both rush over. Noah gave a smile to Quinn and says as fast as he can, before Finn, "You want to be partners, Quinn? For the game?" he says, with a smile. Finn's face drops and frowns, "I wanted to be partners..." he trails off.

Quinn stares at Noah and Finn, "Sorry... Finn… but I think I'll be with Noah… But you can be with Brittany?" She offered, pointing the ditzy blonde, who was talking to a boy in the corner. Finn wasn't happy about it… he wanted to be partners with Quinn, and he gives Noah an annoyed look before stalking off to a corner.

Noah can't believe. Someone picked him over Finn Hudson. That never happens.

They begin playing the game. Noah and Quinn, become Mr. and Mrs. Noah, and Noah's wife. They get a small corner of the play house, and they have fun. Noah goes to 'work' where really, He, Finn, and Dave build with blocks, while Quinn, Santana, and Brittany 'cook'. The game ends when it's time for lunch, and they giggle. Mrs. The teacher leads them to the lunch room where they all sit down. Quinn positions herself in one of the cafeteria chairs, where she places her lunch box on the table. Her lunch box is pink, with Princesses scattered across the box. She opens it, setting her napkin across her lap. She has a sandwich, a perfectly cut Peanut Butter and JElly, with the crusts cut of the edges. She has a apple, celery and some yogurt. Noah wrinkles his nose. _Poor Quinn…. _He thinks, going over. He and Finn just have matching brown paper bags.

Quinn gives them each a smile when they take their seats on either side of her. Her face drops when she sees that Finn and Noah both produce sweets, and candy bars, instead of fruit and yogurt. She stares longingly at Noah's nuttier butter, until he smiles, "Would you like my nutter butter, Quinn?"

Quinn grins and take it, giving him a large smile. She puts it next to her lunch, before picking up her yogurt, "Do you want the yogurt, Noah? It's strawberry?" she offered. Noah shook his head, "No... it's fine. Thanks." He smiles, and take a bite of quesadilla, the one his Mom made for him last night.

Quinn stares at it, looking down at her sandwich and back up at the mexican dish. He rips a piece of and hands it to her, words not spoken. Quinn blushes and eats it, finding that it was the most delicious thing that she'd eaten in a long time. Her mother only let her eat healthy foods... she said Quinn needed to start preparing to be a cheerleader now, so when it was time, she'd be ready. Her older sister, Fannie was thirteen, and was a Junior Cheerio at William McKinley Middle School. She ate her lunch in silence, watching Finn and Noah flick bread from across the table at each other.

Lunch ended, and Recess began... Quinn just gave Noah a smile before dashing off to play with the girls. Because, after all... boys and girls did **not** talk to each other.

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

It's the weekend, and Noah is so bored. He has a small city made of blocks set up in his bedroom. His lego people were set up in their own 'houses' and he was currently making his T-Rex Plushie destroy the city, kind of like Jurassic Park.

Getting bored, he flips over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Finn was out of town. In California, seeing his grandfather.

He wasn't really friends with anyone else

Except Quinn... Noah jumped up, and grinned, dashing out of his room. He called to his Mom that he was going to a friends house, and got on his little power rangers bicycle, speeding away to the next street.

He smiled as her large white house came into view. He skidded to a stop, carelessly throwing his bike to the ground in the yard, jogging up to her door. He gives it two quicks knocks before ringing the doorbell. He smiles when she opens it. She's wearing a white sundress and her hair is blowing in the wind. He frowns. His hair's a mess and he's wearing simple jean shorts and a tee shirt. She jumps up and down, "Noah! What're you doing here?"

Noah can feel his mouth go dry as he watches her. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, "Oh! Hey, Quinn! I was wondering if you wanted to play?" He did it. He asked Quinn Fabray to play. He watches her tilt her head in thought.

"It's fine with me... just let me go ask my Daddy!"

Noah watches her walk back into the house, a smile on his face. He shuffled his feet. He had heard of Russell Fabray. His mother didn't talk to kindly on him, but Noah didn't understand exactly what she didn't like about him.

Noah's pulled out his thoughts by a hand grabbing his.

"Come on, Noah! Daddy wants to meet you!" a sugary voice exclaims.

Noah follows obediently, into a high doorway.

The room is made up of mostly neutral colors. Woods, he notices. His eyes fall on a black leather chair, where a blonde man is sitting. The man leans forward.

"Hello, young man. What's your name?" he asks, a smile flitting up to his face. Noah responds, "Noah Puckerman." He watches as the man's smile twitches for a moment. About what... he's not sure.

The man holds his hand out, "Russell Fabray. Nice to meet you."

Noah takes the hand, and shakes it.

Russell turns around, waving his hands, "You two run along now... And remember Quinnie-" Quinn sighs, "I know, Daddy. I can only stay on our street."

This surprises Noah. He's allowed to roam the neighborhood freely, so long as he doesn't speak to anyone he doesn't know.

Russell smiles and turns around, saying no more. Quinn gives him a smile. She grabs his hand and he swears... he feels them get sweaty.

She leads them out back and Noah can't help but think about how much fun today would be.

**PQPQPQPQPQPQ**

It's close to Hanukah, but no one puts up a menorah at his school. All it is, is Christmas trees, or pictures of Santa. But no one puts up the picture of a menorah. His mother complains, his father gripes, but all Noah wants, is to go to Wal-Mart. He wants to buy his friends gifts.

He tentatively goes up to his Mom, one Sunday morning.

The class Christmas party was on Tuesday, so he wants to make sure all of his friends have a present.

"Mom? I... uh was wondering if we could go to the store and buy my friends some... Christmas presents?" He watches his mother set down the milk and turn to him, "Christmas? Noah, we don't celebrate Christmas... We're Jewish."

"Yeah, I know... but all of my friends celebrate Christmas," he pauses, his mind briefly flitting to Rachel Berry, a Jewish girl he doesn't speak to, "None of them celebrate Hanukah." His mother frowns, "Noah...I'll take you to buy gifts. I just want them to say 'Happy Hanukah' instead of 'Merry Christmas'." Noah frowns, his eyes downcast, "But, Mom... They don't celebrate Hanukah!" His voice rises. He wouldn't be so defensive about it... if it weren't for the fact that Quinn was a devout Christian. She'd never take a Hanukah present from him! She just wouldn't!

His mother narrows her eyes, "If you want your friends to receive gifts, then they'll have to be for Hanukah." Noah crosses his arms. Why was his mom being so mean!

Sighing, he agrees to his Mother's wishes. At least he could get Quinn something.

A couple of hours go by before his mother takes him to the store. He eagerly pulls her to the toy section.

In the end, he gets Finn a action figure, Santana and Brittany get gum and lollipops because he didn't know what to get them and he gets Mike Chang (the squinty eyed boy) a power ranger.

He ponders on what to give Quinn, biting his lip in thought as he perused the shelves of the Wal-Mart toy section.

In the end, he gets her a teddy bear, and it's signed,

_Happy Hanukah_

_Noah._

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

He gives everyone their gifts and it goes better than expected. He had to explain Hanukah to Finn, but Finn loved the toy he got.

Santana and Brittany devour the candy, and pocket the gum for later.

Mike loves his gift too. He immediately meets up with Finn and they compare colors. It doesn't take long until they're having power ranger fights.

Then there was Quinn. The one he'd been nervous about.

Noah made his way over to her, his expression anxious and quite scared.

But.

It went great.

And She loved it.

And she said thank you.

At home, Noah told his mother that this year was his favorite Christmas yet.

**PQPQPQPQPQP**

It's the end of the year, and Kindergarten is having the annual water day. You come in your bathing suit and walk to the nearby pool with your class. It's always fun, and Noah's so excited. Finn's Mom, Carole Hudson is giving all of Finn's friends a ride home. Noah already called the middle seat.

They pick Quinn up and she climbs in the back seat, with Santana.

Brittany was going with her mother.

Santana did not like that.

They get there, and Noah disregards everyone and everything, just sprinting towards the pool. He twisted into a cannonball position and fell into the water, splashing many girls in the process.

Noah thought that was hilarious.

So did Finn.

Rachel Berry (a girl who he'd splashed) did not find it funny. In the slightest. Noah almost feels bad... but eh. Who cares about Rachel Berry. The next thing he knew, Finn and Mike belly flopped in, causing the whole class to wonder... if they were alright.

They were.

Quinn doesn't throw herself in like most of the people. She preferred to go to the stairs and wade into the water, slowly. Noah wondered why, but he never did ask.

He never really played with Quinn Fabray during that field trip. Like most young people, they segregated into boy/girl sects, each deciding to play with their gender.

Finn, Noah, Mike, and some other boys played in the deep end, shoving each other to the bottom, and just being boys in general.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and some other girls played in the shallow end, seeing who could do the best hand stand, or make the funniest joke.

But Noah did get to talk to Quinn. On the way home, he asked if he could use her towel because he was cold.

She said no.

Aww yeah, buddy.

Life was good.

**PQPQPQPQPQP**

Noah only saw Quinn once over the summer and that was for Finn Hudson's seventh birthday party. They were going to play Freeze tag and both Noah and Finn wanted to be partners with Finn.

But this time.

Quinn picked Finn.

Noah had to partner with Santana.

Not that he didn't like Santana. He supposed she was pretty, and nice (Santana Lopez, nice? That's funny.) in her own way. He did however, have to admit that he and Santana worked good together. At least, they worked better than Quinn and Finn.

They worked well because they were devious and both wanted to win.

Finn and Quinn got eliminated quick. Quinn was too nice, and Finn was too dumb to actually do anything about winning.

But that was not the case with Noah and Santana.

Santana was not nice. And Noah was not dumb.

They hid in bushes, while most kids just played. And when they ran bye.

BAM.

Out.

That's how they won the game.

Quinn pouted afterwards, but the moment Noah gave her his cupcake, life was good.

Again.

**Review!**


End file.
